


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [7]
Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Untitled

When Apollo starts sobbing midtyping and babbling only semi-coherently, Soma glances at the screen and quickly skims the text he can see (It's weird sometimes: even when Apollo can't properly string words together verbally, he can write very coherently; he's not entirely sure how that works)... It looks like Apollo's been getting himself into messes again. The defense attorney writes one last sentence and clicks post to his journal and it's a clear cry for help that Soma answers immediately wrapping his arms around Apollo's shoulders-- Apollo's pretending he's not even in the room for this, probably it hurts too much to admit he's writing this in company. And Soma understands that. 

He knows what it's like to fear your own shadow. Mina isn't lying when she repeatedly admits that the two of them have very similar self-images. And he still finds it odd that both he and Mina consider Apollo a child when he's several years older than them. Then again, between their reincarnations, they are at the least experientially older than him. It's one of the reasons they decided to start a family early. They just know it felt right. 

Soma watches the laptop slide off the couch trying to lean around Apollo to grab it, but Dream catches the attempted shift and sees what is happening from his spot on the arm of the couch beside Apollo where he's reading from a very well-loved copy of The Neverending Story, and is a quick spinning blur of white and gold and silver as he scrambles to grab the laptop before it hits the floor.

"Got it, Soma." 

"Thanks Dream... I want to talk to Apollo alone for a bit, if you don't mind?" 

"Not at all... Mind if I borrow the laptop?" 

"Go ahead." 

When Dream's gone and Soma hears the click of the lock on the door to the adjacent library, Apollo shifts, nuzzling into the fur lining the collar of Soma's coat. Soma sighs, shifting his weight, pulling the edge of his long white coat around Apollo, rubbing his back. He wonders why he never thought of this before. Axel always offers his coat and Apollo against all odds usually takes advantage of the ability to be clingy, hidden under it, a sharp contrast to the fact that 98% of the time, Apollo is the exception to the rule when it comes to sleeping with his head tucked under a blanket (Apollo always needs to be asked if he wants a blanket or to be able to wrap himself in the blanket). 

When Apollo's finally calmed a bit, Soma sighs, "Apollo?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit up, I want to talk." 

The defense attorney sits up, wiping at his eyes with his sleeves. 

"I want you to avoid Klavier for a bit, okay? You need to heal on your time, not your boyfriend's. Doesn't matter what he says, you know what you're ready to handle and right now it looks like Klavier doesn't know that you need some patience and understanding from him. So, I want you to be safe." 

"But..."

"No, Apollo. Please. Just listen to me. Klavier needs to hear from someone else that you need some time to process before he brings up things that are hard for you. He needs to have a little patience with you. You can see each other and he can hold you but he shouldn't be bringing therapy up right now. It's not something you need."


End file.
